


Stress

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, Gen, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Stress Relief, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan wasn't sure when all this peculiarity started, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff of Logan being treated like a kid to de-stress. I wrote this all tonight. Because I wanted to. Stop me, you can't.   
> This isn't sexual or romantic. Just flooff.

Logan couldn’t say he knew exactly how or when all this had started, but by now it was far too late to end it. 

The first incident he could remember was nearly eight months ago, when he had overslept. Either his alarm had malfunctioned, or he’d simply slept through it, or the most likely answer- the others had turned it off. 

It had been the first time in what felt like years that he’d woken up feeling well-rested, and he’d gone downstairs to find everyone there already. Patton had offered him a plate of pancakes, already cut up into bite-size pieces. He remembered being a bit confused, but in all honesty, not caring too much.

That had only been the beginning. Over the following days, he noticed people being a little more physical with him, more hugs from Patton, gentle touches on his shoulder from Virgil and Janus, and more being scooped up and spun around by the twins. 

Another specific example he could remember was when Patton had brought him a cup of coffee- he normally drank it black and scalding, but said cup was pleasantly warm and made up of more milk and sweetener than it was coffee. 

He’d almost declined, but after tasting it just once, he knew he couldn’t. It was, put simply, delicious, and there was something about it that made his tummy feel all tingly. Patton had given him a sweet, knowing smile before leaving him to his work. 

Then there had also been the time when it was nearly three in the morning and he still hasn't stopped working for the night. He felt sluggish and exhausted, but he needed to finish whatever it was he’d been doing. 

Of course, he hadn’t ended up finishing that night. He heard a light knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

In all honesty, he hadn’t been sure who he was expecting, but it still came as a bit of a surprise to see Janus enter the room. 

Logan opened his mouth to say something along the lines of “Can I help you?” but before he could, Janus was wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and suddenly he had no more words. He let out a deep sigh as Janus touched him so, so gently. 

He’d allowed Janus to make him drink a glass of water, lead him to bed, and he barely noticed that Janus carefully and tenderly tucked him in. 

The memories were all fuzzy the next morning.

That day, Remus took him out to the imagination, convincing him to join an “adventure” that felt more like a game of pretend than anything else. Everything was at most PG, no risk and nothing yucky. He had to admit that was… peculiar of Remus. He’d heard tales of the twins’ adventuring before, and none of it had been so tame- so child-friendly. 

Things had gotten a little more obvious after that, but Logan, ever oblivious, hadn’t noticed.

Roman had brought him a handmade stuffed bear- it was made of patchwork, and he could see deep blue, pale blue, violet, yellow, green and red. The colors were comforting, and the bear smelled like lavender. 

He’d told Roman he appreciated the gift. And that night,  _ maybe  _ he had slept with it. It didn’t matter, it was hardly anyone else’s business. And it was only for one night.

Until  _ one night _ became two nights became five became every night. And unbeknownst to Logan, his friends loved nothing more than peeking through the cracked door while he slept, only to see him hugging the bear tightly.

The next event, even Logan himself had to admit he’d been rather foolish for not noticing he was being set up.

He’d heard a slightly erratic knock on his door, like the person wasn’t really sure if they should be knocking or not. That in and of itself gave away who it was.

“Hello Virgil. Come on in.”

Logan always tried to assuage as many of Virgil’s concerns as possible. After all, nothing could combat irrational fear quite like logic. 

Virgil was holding a small box, and he looked… more nervous than usual. Logan looked away from his laptop screen, gesturing for Virgil to sit. Virgil obeyed, fidgeting with the box in his hand. 

“Might I ask what brings you here?”

“Yes. Um. Well. There’s a thing- I know you have trouble focusing sometimes, and there’s something that helps me with nerves and focus, and I think it could help you too.”

Virgil looked up at him, and Logan nodded. He was already intrigued. He  _ had  _ been having some focus issues lately, and coffee wasn’t cutting it anymore. He’d be excited for anything that could potentially help. 

Virgil sighed, handing him the box, and he didn’t hesitate in removing the lid. 

He had to admit, it hadn’t been exactly what he was expecting, but Logan wasn’t one to brush off an idea so easily. He did raise a skeptical eyebrow at Virgil though, as he lifted up the small blue object. He’d never imagined he’d use a pacifier since he threw out all of his at the age of three. He was the last side to do so, considering he was the youngest and had developed a form when Thomas was about five. A fact he couldn’t say he was exactly happy about.

“This helps?”

Virgil nodded.

He shrugged, placing it on the desk. “Very well. Thank you, I will try it soon.”

Virgil looked a little surprised that he’d agreed, before smiling and offering a quick ‘you’re welcome’ and goodbye. 

Things had just kept going from there. Getting convinced to wear more comfortable clothes when he didn’t have to do anything so important, having his food prepared and cut up for him and being reminded to eat it, and somehow always ending up in front of an animated film after a long day. 

So now here he was. Sandwiched between Roman and Virgil on the couch, both of whom were half-asleep as Sleeping Beauty played on the TV. He was dressed in space themed pajamas that had somehow infiltrated his wardrobe, hugging the patchwork bear and sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. He also had a full sippy cup on the coffee table (when had that entered the mix?) 

No, he didn’t know how he’d ended up being essentially treated like a child. The process had been long and intentionally confusing. And it wasn’t like he was never treated like an adult, it was more like- they could sense when he needed to de-stress, and he ended up- well, right where he currently was. 

It was certainly strange. Different. But if he had the option to go back and nip this in the bud, he thought, he wouldn’t want to do so at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
